At the Park
by bkwrm1911
Summary: Oneshot! My first fanfiction! Bad title sorry. Cammy! read and review!


A/N Hey everybody! This is my first fanfiction ever! It is a one-shot! While ur reading try to figure out what song it is based on…it doesn't matter what kind of music you listen to _everybody_ knows this song!

It was supposed to be a great day. Who doesn't like the last day of school before summer vacation? Teachers don't teach, and all the kids are too excited to be rational. It's like one huge 6 hour long party! Heather couldn't have ruined it. Okay, I take that back, she _could_ have ruined it, but she didn't. My _mother_ did.

I rode my skateboard home, snuck up the fire escape, opened Grams' door, and sitting there at the kitchen table was my mother. I almost walked out. I decided to try Hudson's mature approach again. Don't ask why…I don't know.

"Sammy, sweetie…give me a hug."

I didn't have a choice. She squeezed me before I could protest. "Hi mom. Um…why are you here?"

"Grams told me about a week ago that today was your last day of school and I wanted to surprise you."

"Be mature, be mature, be mature" I told myself. "Well, what a nice way to start my summer!" I told my mom. Grams gave me a thumbs up from behind my mom. She knew I was faking, but was proud of me for trying to be nice. My mom didn't have a clue.

I told mom and Grams I promised Marissa I would call. I wanted to get out of there so I said that I could tell they wanted to talk alone and that I would call Marissa from a pay phone. I bolted out of there before my mom or Grams could disagree.

I didn't know where to go. Hudson was on vacation. (A/N can u picture that an old guy sitting on the beach in cowboy boots! Haha! Ok im done now…on w/ the story) I went to Hudson's anyway and just sat on the porch for a while. After a little it got boring so I went to the park.

At first I just walked around on the path that meandered through the trees. I finally decided to climb a tree. I love being up in trees. You can see a lot from that high up and you can listen in on conversations without people knowing you're there. I sat there for a little bit and watched an old couple kiss on the bench under me (A/N ewww!) a dog pee on the trunk of the tree (A/N hehe!) and a guy propose to his girlfriend (A/N awwww!). The next person that walked passed was talking on a cell phone. He sat down on a bench and I listened to his end of the conversation.

"Dad, why does she have for stay for the _whole week_?"

"But…"

"Yea…I'll be nice"

"Fine…Bye"

The guy hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. I thought I recognized the guy's voice, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then all of a sudden it hit me. "Casey?" I hadn't meant to say it out loud. Casey looked up, stood up so he was facing me and cocked his head.

"Sammy?"

"Yea it's me." I answered.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Didn't want to be at home."

"Hey! Same here! My sister is staying at our house all week because my mom is going to some _beauty_ conference thingy in D.C. and she doesn't want Heather to be _lonely_."

As Casey says this he is climbing the tree. He gets up to my height and is about to sit on the branch that is on the other side on the trunk when he realizes that it isn't sturdy enough to hold him.

He asks me "Do you think that branch will hold us both?"

"Yea." I say as I scoot over.

He pulls himself up and sits down next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"My mom is visiting and she drives me nuts." I tell him. "I knew if I didn't get out of the house I'd get too mad to handle her."

"Wait, how is your mom visiting if you live with her?"

_Uh-oh!_

"Um…well…um" I did not know what to say.

"Live with your dad?"

"Yea…that's it!"

He gave me a look. He knew I was lying.

"Sammy, if you don't want to tell me something just say that…Don't lie to me." He didn't say it angry. Just firm, yet at the same time gentle.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

We sat in silence for a few moments. Finally, I turned looked at him and said "Casey, it's not that I don't _want_ to tell you…I…I…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I had just realized how close we were sitting and how close our faces were.

He smiled. He slowly leaned in closer and put his arm around my waist.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't _go_ anywhere…I was in a tree!

I realized Marissa had been right all along. He _likes_ me and I _think_ I like him. I stopped leaning back and stayed still. He smiled more and Casey Acosta's lips actually _touched_ mine.

Wait…did I just _kiss_ my archenemy's brother?!?!

Yea…I guess I did.

Did you like it? Please review…I welcome constructive criticism.

Did you figure out the song?

Sammy and Casey sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Hehe! My 10 year old brother sang this the other day and it gave me the idea for this story!

Please review!

bkwrm1911


End file.
